


Strength

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Exhibitionist Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Handcuffs, Interrogation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor is brought in to be interrogated after the revolution. He isn't all that surprised to find that Gavin Reed will be the one talking to him, but he is surprised to find out a few things about the man.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/others (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupo (LupoLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Lupo for not only helping with the idea but beta reading! You are amazing and a wonderful friend! 
> 
> I actually wrote pwp for once fkshdks I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also if you spot the Criminal Minds reference you get a cookie

Connor sat in the cool metal chair, waiting to see who would get to interrogate him. He knew Hank was out, he was far too close to Connor. Miller was nice to him, and after what happened he doubted it would be him. Fowler could do it himself, but Connor didn't see him doing that.

The door slid open and he glanced at it, trying not to smirk when he saw Gavin Reed shuffle in. He had a few bruises and Connor almost felt bad about that. Almost.

"Detective Reed, how's your face?" He asked, tilting his head. He shouldn't have been all that shocked that they chose Reed, he wasn't a bad choice. Perhaps Reed even volunteered to do this, get back at Connor a little bit.

Reed sat down across from him, glancing at Connor's cuffed hands. Was he worried Connor would try to get out? "Connor. You were surprisingly easy to bring in. You didn't resist at all, why's that?"

Connor gave a slight shrug. "I didn't want to cause any damage." Androids may have just gotten recognized as a sentient lifeform but that didn't mean they had rights. The arresting officer was kind enough to still offer a lawyer and a phone call, but Connor turned down both. He could have called Markus, but he could do that now if he wanted. He also had absolutely no need for a lawyer, he could do this alone.

"Yet you broke into Cyberlife, stole… it's property and threatened the US government with war." Gavin said. Connor bit at his tongue, why did Gavin hesitate? For someone like him, saying androids were property should be as easy as breathing.

"It was not meant as a threat, I was simply freeing my people." He'd do it again too, even if it meant he was actually going to get arrested. This just seemed like a show, going after one of the few leaders (though he still didn't consider himself one).

Gavin huffed, leaning back in his chair. "Right, marching hundreds of androids through the street isn't a threat. Even those models are stronger than plenty of humans." Gavin's eyes slide down Connor's body then back up to his face.

"As I said, it wasn't meant as a threat. If I wanted to threaten someone," he pushed forward, smirking when Gavin jerked back, "they'd know."

Gavin gaped at him like a fish, and with a scan, Connor came up with some _very_ interesting results.

"So Detective, why don't you ask me what you really want to know?" He leaned back, crossing his legs as if to get comfortable.

Gavin glanced at the two-way mirror, before looking down at the table. When Connor scanned the window, letting him see through he was a bit shocked to see only Fowler there watching them. He gave the man a little wave and chuckled when he facepalmed. Did they not know he could see through it?

"Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance, hell you have the strength." Gavin's voice was quieter, and he rubbed at the scar on his nose before wincing at the pain. Shit, he hadn't meant to hurt Gavin at all.

"I didn't want to. You did your job, nothing more, and I respect that. I respect you, even if you're crude and snide. You seem to honestly care about your job, the city, and those that live in it. How could I kill a man like that?" He didn't mention how his only mission regarding Gavin was at first to get along, and then to find a way to subdue him. He was never told to harm or kill him.

Gavin let out a huff, shaking his head. "So the only reason I'm alive is that you just… didn't want to? Jesus fucking Christ."

Connor stood up, easily popping off the handcuffs. He tried to keep his face impassive as he watched Gavin's pupils dilate, his skin got a pretty flush, and he let out a small whimper. That confirmed one thing.

Connor gently rubbed at his wrists before sitting back down. "I apologize, those were a bit too tight for my liking. Now, the reason you are alive is that many people failed at killing you, I'm sure you have many scars to prove it. I didn't even intend to harm you, is your head alright?"

"I'm not qualified for this damn interrogation," Gavin muttered, glancing down at his lap. Connor looked over at the mirror and was a bit shocked to see Fowler had left and no one came in to take his place. "Fuck. Yeah, my head is fine Tincan. You punch like a nine-year-old girl."

Connor raised an eyebrow, pointing at the completely broken handcuffs. "I was holding back. Should I do the interrogation myself, we aren't getting very far."

Connor slammed his hands down, face turning serious. "You fucking did this! You killed those you humans." Then he shrunk back in his chair, looking terrified. "I had to! They were going to kill me."

"What the fuck," Gavin muttered.

"Then you should have let them! I doubt you would, you can't seem to stay dead anyway!" Connor snapped before he cowered in the chair. "I- how, how did you know that?"

"I've seen inside your head, I've seen-" before Connor could keep going Gavin cut them off.

"Ok! Wow, let's not do that again, Connor." Gavin shook his head while rubbing at his temples. "I'm not going to yell at you."

Connor bit at his lip, trying to stop himself from giggling. "Ah, why not? Are you scared I might like it?" He winked at Gavin, pleased when the human got even _more_ flustered.

"I- um, I… we are getting off-topic." Gavin shook his head again. "I'm not here to flirt with you." He pushed away from the table, trying to hide the tent in his pants.

Connor moved quickly, slipping in front of him before he could reach the door. "You know I can turn off the cameras, Detective." He purred, his LED flickering yellow as he made the system go on a loop. "I could tell you were turned on from the moment you came in… I wasn't sure why until you kept mentioning strength."

He trailed a hand down Gavin's chest, feeling the man's breath catch. "You like me being strong, you like that I could lift you and toss you across the room like a stick."

Gavin gaped, leaning into the touch. "I shouldn't," Gavin whispered.

Connor gave a small hum. "I could ride you on the table, you won't have to do anything. I won't get tired either. But… if you want this to stop, I will. Just tell me and I'll move out of the way and never mention this again."

"Have you ever done this? Fucked someone or been fucked?" Gavin asked, but still hadn't given any indication he wanted this to stop.

Connor smirked slightly, before nodding. "Yes to both. You'd be surprised how willing and excited other androids are to express their freedom. I can give you a list of the people if you're interested." It was quite extensive, sometimes more than one at a time. Even with little time he still got _plenty_ done.

"Fuck, wow. I uh, don't need the list. You fuckers can't carry STDs and that shit, right?" Gavin asked, pressing up against Connor.

Connor gently pushed them back towards the table. "I cannot carry or receive. It's a moot point to ask you if you are clean."

Gavin's back bumped against the table, and then he was pushing himself up onto it, Connor fitting perfectly between his thighs. "I am, I don't have any lube though."

"You really think a bunch of broke androids had access to lube? Don't need it, self-lubricating." He nuzzled at Gavin's throat, pushing off his leather jacket. His skin was so warm, his stubble tickling his lips pleasantly. He wanted more so he dropped to a crouch, pulling off Gavin's belt with deft fingers, glancing up at Gavin. "How do you feel about not being able to use your hands?"

Gavin nodded instead of answering, holding out his wrists. Connor snickered, making the belt into makeshift handcuffs. He pulled Gavin's hands behind his pack and slid it on, tightening it so he couldn't get out.

"Let me know if you need to be released… perhaps a code word?" He had used safewords before, some of his sexual partners were rather surprising in their sadism. "Do you have one in mind, or would you like me to come up with it?" It would need to be something simple and easy enough to remember, but it also needed to be something neither would normally say during sex.

"Blue for good, yellow for slow down, and red to stop." Gavin rattled off before flushing. Connor raised an eyebrow, but his fingers unzipped the pants and yanked them down.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Is that off of the LED?" He let Gavin sit there while Connor's hands rested on his thighs.

Gavin glanced at the one-way mirror, but Connor reached up, grabbed his chin, and tilted his head back towards him. "Um, yeah."

Connor nodded, moving his hand up to rest over Gavin's bulge. He didn't put any pressure, but Gavin's hips still tried to buck up into his palm. "We aren't being watched, Fowler left a while ago. Do you like that idea, though? You want people to watch as I fuck myself onto your cock? They'd get to see how you whine and take it, unable to move as I hold you down." His smirk grew as he felt Gavin's erection twitch under his hand.

"No," Gavin whimpered. Connor tutted before pressing down on Gavin's cock, rubbing it a bit too harshly, yet Gavin threw his head back with a whine. Interesting.

"Your body says differently. Don't worry, I rather like it too. I got to show off a few times, not everyone likes to touch and participate, they just like to watch." Mirrors were also fun, and damn he was glad the room came with one.

He stopped rubbing abruptly, dropping his hand down to his own tented pants. He let out a breathy moan, eyes shut as he just basked in the pleasure. He could feel Gavin's eyes on him, shuddering at the sensation, and he only stopped because he had more plans.

When he opened his eyes Gavin was indeed staring at him, his own pupils blown so wide he could barely see any color. His face had a nice flush to it too, and Connor couldn't wait to see it contorted into absolute pleasure.

He nuzzled against the bulge, licking over the fabric. He kept giving little licks and kisses, looking up at Gavin through his lashes. He knew _exactly_ what that was doing to the man. "You want more? Do you want me to take you in my mouth, I'll make it feel so good too."

He was very proud to say this was something he was a natural at. He'd gotten so much praise from it that it had his head spinning.

"Fuck, Connor you are… yes, just yes! You do whatever the hell you want." Gavin spread his legs wider, head resting on his chest to watch Connor.

Connor took his time pushing down Gavin's boxers, licking his lips at the flushed cock in front of him. Androids came in many sizes, some inhuman, but he liked Gavin's length, it was thick enough to fill his mouth and long enough to bump the back of his throat nicely.

He wrapped his hand around him, spitting on the head and using that to ease his slow strokes up and down. He bent his head to lick over the head, tasting that saltiness he'd grown accustomed to. Hell, he even looked forward to it, being able to taste those he pleasured.

Gavin inhales sharply, hips jolting up for more. Connor rolled his eyes and pressed his hips down with one hand, he was definitely going to leave very pretty bruises.

He very languidly licked from the base to head, finding the large vein that made Gavin bite back a moan. He took him into his warm mouth, his lips were already red and swollen. He gently sucked on the head with a low hum, dipping his tongue into the slit quickly.

Gavin templed until his skillful tongue, mouth hanging open while he panted. "Shit, fuck Con, just like that!"

Connor hummed again, repeating the action before taking him all the way down. He didn't have a gag reflex so he had no need to slow or stop, but he did give Gavin a very short moment to get himself under control before he started to bob his head.

He kept his gaze up on Gavin as he hollowed his cheeks, making a low sound purely for Gavin's pleasure. He felt so perfect in Gavin's mouth, but he pulled off just as fast as it all started. "Lay on the table, I want to be able to see myself in the mirror." He commanded, standing up and working on his shirt buttons.

Gavin scrambled to do as told, fumbling a bit when he couldn't use his hands. Connor did help him get his hands in front of himself, but he left the rest up to him.

He took his time folding his clothes and putting them on the chair while he had simply tossed Gavin's to the floor. He took himself in hand and pumped a few times before getting on the table too, the cold steel digging into his knees, straddling Gavin's lap. "Can I kiss you?"

Some didn't want to kiss, finding it too romantic, while others sought it out. Connor was the latter, he loved using his mouth and tongue so kissing was absolutely wonderful.

"Yeah, that's ok Con. Like I said, do anything you want." Gavin pulled himself up slightly to meet him for a kiss. It was gentle and curious, Connor gently running his tongue over Gavin's lips, asking for permission.

Gavin eagerly let him in, moaning when Connor massaged their tongues together. He ground down, their cocks sliding together deliciously, and both moaned into the kiss.

Connor wasn't gentle, he nipped at Gavin's lip and was pleased when it got him little whines and moans. He kept grinding down, feeling how slick he was already getting just from this.

He pulled back, but kissed his way down Gavin's throat, not leaving any marks where people could see. He didn't want Gavin to get in trouble for doing this, not when it was very happily consensual.

Gavin reached up, but Connor slammed his wrists back onto the table. "Hands on the table, _Detective_ ," Connor purred. Gavin nodded, straining against Connor's strong hold. "Are you testing my strength?" Connor sneered, tightening his hold on his wrists enough to be slightly painful.

Gavin whimpered, hips pushing up but that only made him outright moan. "N-no! I just wanna touch, you're so beautiful."

Connor silently preened but kept up his kisses and nips down Gavin's chest as far as he could without having to move down. He cupped one of Gavin's firm pects, squeezing it. Damn, he had a nice chest, he could just bury his face in there. His fingers skimmed over Gavin's hard nipples, tweaking them and grinning when he got another delicious sound out of Gavin.

He was close to dripping, so he sat up, reaching behind himself to prod at his entrance. His finger slipped in easily and the second slid in alongside it. He pumped his fingers in and out quickly, back arching at the feeling. "You ready?" he asked, glancing down at Gavin who still hadn't taken his eyes off of him.

"I should be saying that to you," Gavin rasped. He kept his hands above his head, though Connor could see his fingers twitching.

"I've taken much more than this, I'll be fine." He pulled his fingers out, wrapping his slick hand around Gavin's length, and lined himself up. He dropped down, taking it all without stopping.

Gavin hissed, back arching off the table and let out a beautiful strangled sound. Connor sat still, hands resting on his own thighs. Once Gavin seemed to control his breathing he lifted up before sinking back down, rolling his hips just slightly as he did.

He looked up at the mirror, seeing how Gavin's cock disappeared into his body as he bounced. He barely even looked disheveled while Gavin was a pure mess. He could smell the scent of sex and sweat and was almost overwhelmed by it. He never smelt the latter when with androids.

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and he was so glad he didn't have to focus to keep the cameras on a loop. He wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate enough with how good Gavin felt inside him.

He tilted his lips just slightly and bit back a moan, finding that little bundle of wires that always made his head spin.

He sped up, not even giving Gavin a warning as he fucked himself on him, taking his pleasure with greed. Gavin's little sounds were so cute and needy, begging him to not stop, and so he didn't. He scrapped at Gavin's chest, leaving angry red marks that would be there that night when Gavin went to bed.

He could feel Gavin's heart pounding under his hands, and his own thirium pump seemed to want to beat in time. Gavin's muscles tensed under him, his breathing seemed to barely be able to come out and Connor knew he was close.

He grabbed at Gavin's wrists, getting them out of the makeshift cuffs. "Fuck, touch me. You can't come until I do." He ordered and Gavin was quick to comply. Gavin's thumb smeared the precome over the head and down his length, stroking in time with Connor's relentless pace.

Connor shivered, but his pace didn't become irregular like humans did, his thighs only shook from pleasure. His toes curled and his head fell back with a moan as he crested over the edge, his whole body squeezing around Gavin.

Gavin kept stroking him, Connor's own come covering his hand and dirtying his chest. Connor didn't stop bouncing even as he felt Gavin go completely tense, coming deep inside of him.

Connor seated himself down as the two panted, Connor couldn't help but grin. He always knew Gavin was somewhat sexually attracted to him, and now he finally got to know what it felt like to be fucked by him. Connor was very pleased to know Gavin exceeded his expectations.

"Holy fuck," Gavin murmured, eyes closed peacefully. He looked… beautiful like this, his body completely lax, his hands resting on Connor's thighs. It was the calmest and most tranquil he'd ever seen him.

Connor gently traced his jawline, then leaned down and gently kissed him. "Thank you," he said, pulling back, "for that. I'm sure you have more work to do and I need to get back to my people."

He very gingerly pulled off, glancing at the mess he made. That certainly wouldn't do. He took Gavin's hand and licked it clean before doing the same for Gavin's stomach and chest. He chuckled slightly when it got a groan out of Gavin, but then Connor offered a hand to help him up.

"Shit, yeah. I'm sure I can just blame Cyberlife or some shit for your 'crimes'. And uh, yeah thanks. If you ever wanna do that again…" Gavin trailed off as he grabbed his clothes.

"I know where to find you, Detective." Connor nodded, pulling on his own clothes.

"Gavin."

"Pardon?"

"Well, we fucked. You can call me Gavin, not Detective or some shit." Gavin shrugged, yanking on his pants.

Connor bit his lip as he nodded. "Very well, Gavin, I know where to find you. Oh, hand me your phone?" He held out his hand, hoping Gavin would just do it, and was surprised when he did.

After a very quick interface with it, he handed the device back. "There, I added the way to contact me directly if you wish to find me first." He rarely gave that out, but he didn't think Gavin would harm him, not anymore.

Gavin nodded, pocketing his phone. Connor sat back down on his chair, only sparing the broken handcuffs a glance. "Thanks, Connor. Uh, I guess I'll see you later."

He really hoped so, that had been incredibly fun but there was just _something_. He couldn't describe what it was, but he felt drawn to him. He wanted to see him again, like that, more than he wanted others. "You will." It was a promise. Whatever this feeling was, he knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
